El maestro
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: [Para Hime-chan Natsumi] [...] Entonces, como esta es su suerte, Snape resulta ser el maestro de Harry.[...]
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Aviso: **AU. Snames y OoC.

**Nota: **¡Feliz cumpleaños, cariño! Aunque atrasado – y no como lo quería – pero aquí está tu regalo. Espero te guste. ¡Te quiero amiga!

* * *

**El maestro**

**…**

A James nunca le ha gustado Severus Snape. Puede que no sea exactamente así, porque ha tenido un _pequeño _flechazo con Snape durante todo el instituto; quizás todavía lo mantenga, un poco. El punto es que nunca han tenido lo que se puede llamar una relación armoniosa ni mucho menos, y James realmente duda que alguna vez en la vida la tengan.

Entonces, como esta es su suerte, Snape resulta ser el maestro de Harry.

Es un ventoso día de otoño cuando James lo descubre. Su cabello está hecho un lío y tiene la nariz colorada – como si fuera invierno, diablos – y ni siquiera puede hablar del cabello de Harry, porque ha dejado de intentar peinarlo luego del tercer intento. Y es allí cuando Severus Snape aparece en escena. Se encuentra en la entrada del salón de Harry, con el uniforme del equipo docente del jardín y con su oscuro cabello atado en una media cola.

Por supuesto que él se ve perfecto.

Y en lo más mínimo a James se le ha ido el aire de los pulmones. Nope.

Lo importante aquí, es que James no tiene ni la más mínima idea de en qué momento Harry ha soltado su mano para correr hacia Severus, abrazarle por la rodilla y sonreírle alegremente; irradiando ternura por todas partes. Y no, James casi no se desmaya por ver la sonrisa de Severus Snape hacia su hijo, tampoco piensa en que su enamoramiento _no existente _por su antiguo compañero de instituto ha crecido un poco más, para nada.

A James Potter solo le queda resignarse. Tal vez envidiar un poquito a su hijo.

—Entonces —comienza cuando está a unos pasos de Snape y Harry—. ¿Él es el maestro bonito, Harry?

_Oh, jodido cielo_, es en todo lo que James piensa en cuanto su dulce bebé y Severus tienen las mejillas coloridas, ¿dónde diablos está su teléfono?

—Sí, papi —dice Harry todo adorable.

Entonces, Severus tiene la sonrisa más linda que James ha visto jamás y las orejas coloradas, mientras manda a Harry al salón para que salude a sus amigos. James simplemente no puede creerse que se ha perdido de esto todo el instituto, y los últimos cinco años luego de eso.

—Harry es un niño muy dulce —dice Severus al cruzarse de brazos, mirando en dirección del pequeño niño.

James copia su ejemplo.

—Lo sé.

Y Severus le mira, con su oscura mirada junto con esa sonrisita que a James le ha encantado tanto como crispado los nervios toda la vida.

—No estoy seguro, pero quizás lo haya sacado de ti —suelta de la nada el maestro, antes de desaparecer dentro del salón.

Y, _jodido santo cielo_. James debe conseguir una cita con ese hombre, como muy pronto.

* * *

**.**

_Es que yo no sé de dónde ha salido esto, que se supone que iba a ser un Snames estudiantil en Hogwarts. Quizás porque hoy he visto mucho niño, no sé. Ahora, espero de verdad que te haya gustado y sino, aún me quedan algunos muchos años para compensarlo._

_¡Lo que me arrojen! Que sea de a buenas, lalas. ¡Chao!_


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Aviso: **AU. Snames y OoC.

**Nota:** Entonces, esta soy yo, haciendo lo que Marsha me dice. ¡Contra ella vayan, no contra mí!

* * *

**Como un día de nieve**

**...**

Ese día, James ve fuegos artificiales por todos lados. A pesar de que en realidad no ha habido ninguno, y, diablos, cómo han hecho falta para eclipsar la nube de felicidad que rodea a James Potter.

Severus le ha dicho que sí.

El hombre atractivo que es maestro de su hijo, parece tener polvo de hadas en las mejillas cada vez que sonríe y es el – ¿quién ha hablado de amores de la vida? – mayor flechado de James, le ha dicho que sí. A él. James ni siquiera sabe cómo ha sucedido. Pero como sea que sea, el hombre joven de veintiséis años siente como si estuviera experimentando la primera nevada de su vida.

James ama los días de nieve. Y tiene un gran enamoramiento por Severus Snape.

—Sería genial —dice James un poco inseguro mientras caminan hacia el lugar donde cenarán—. Sería genial si el fin de semana vienes a casa.

Severus levanta una ceja, curioso.

—¿No vas muy acelerado, Potter? —dice con ese inigualable arrastre de palabras que le provoca escalofríos buenos.

James siente que se ha puesto rojo hasta la raíz del cabello. Todo le arde.

—¡¿Qué?! Tú – ¡no! —grita avergonzado—. ¡Lo decía por Harry! ¡A él le encantaría!

Entonces Severus suelta una risita, bajita pero de todas formas bella y burlona, provocando que James sienta cosas extrañas por todo el cuerpo. Provocando que James desee escuchar de ese bonito sonido toda la vida, lo cual no es algo extraño para el artista que lleva los últimos meses descubriendo más y más cosas sobre el rompecabezas misterioso que es Severus Snape.

Y a James sinceramente le encanta.

Aunque ahora mismo ama como Severus, todo seriedad y orejas coloradas le agarra de la mano mientras siguen caminando con tranquilidad. De la misma forma, James ha descubierto que le encanta lo cálido que es Severus con los niños, o cómo arruga la nariz cuando algo le disgusta, o cómo baila con una gracia única y muchísimas otras cosas más.

Un motón de ellas.

—Eres idiota, Potter —James escucha el fastidio en su voz teñido con cierto cariño—. Vamos, camina, que es tarde.

A veces, a James le gusta comparar a Severus con un día de nieve. Cada pequeño copo como una virtud, un defecto, una partecita más de todo lo que compone a Severus y lo hace tan especial. Que provoca que James lo ame un poquito más, aunque no lo note.

—Por supuesto —bufa James, rodando los ojos y tan solo disfrutando del momento.

* * *

**.**

_¡Entonces! Esto acaba aquí, porque si lo dejo para más, todos sabemos cómo terminará y no, no quiero eso. ¡Espero que te haya gustado! A mí, en lo personal se me hizo algo entretenido. ¡Te adoro, amiga!_

_¡Lo que me arrojen! Que sea de a buenas. ¡Chao!_


End file.
